Broken
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: oneshot, songfic. A tragedy occurs and Kuwabara and Yukina finally express their feelings for each other. Evanescence's Broken


AN: Ok, I am really getting hooked on 'Broken' by Evanescence so I thought up this idea. Hope you like it! In this one, I am writing a couple I've never written before so I hope I haven't messed them up cause they are soo cute! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: How many times already? I don't own YYH and I definitely don't own the song used!

* * *

Broken

It had been two months since the accident yet Kuwabara and Yukina still felt the pain of what almost happened. Here they stood on the beach watching the waves come up and lap their feet with their gentle feel as they remembered that they might have never seen each other again. And also how that period of time also ended happily with Yukina and Kuwabara expressing their love for the other.

_**XXX**_

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei had a dangerous assignment to capture Ruka a seductive jerk who loved to have his way with women and then get rid of them. Ruka found out how dear Kuwabara held Yukina to his heart and captured her to hold her hostage.

Kuwabara shuddered remembering. He remembered that he ignored Ruka's threats and ran in jumped him. But before he did, he shot Yukina in the abdomen and before Ruka knocked her out cold, Yukina looked at Kuwabara with a pleading look in her eyes. Ruka ended up dead at Kuwabara's hand but Kuwabara never could erase the sight of Yukina's blood poring out of her body onto the cold cement floor.

Yukina's eyes started tearing as she remembered that night. Ruka was a heartless animal and he had taken her hostage. She smiled as she watched Kuwabara come to save her. Little did she know that Ruka had hidden a gun on him and intended on shooting her before it was too late. She looked up at Kuwabara with a pleading look in her eyes while feeling intense pain shoot through her body. After that, she couldn't remember a thing.

Kuwabara stood by Yukina's bedside never leaving. The doctor told him she was unconscious, however, she could probably hear him if he talked to her. _How am I going to tell her anything without breaking down and sobbing because I love her so much and now she may die because of me._

Kuwabara then started singing a song that he had heard on the radio but never understood the meaning until now.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Kuwabara wanted so bad to be in Yukina's place because he couldn't bear to see her in the position she was in. He loved her so much and couldn't bear it if she died and he wasn't able to tell her.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

"Yukina, please don't die," Kuwabara whispered. "I need you. I couldn't live without you."

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Kuwabara put his head in his hands and his large body started shaking with his sobs until suddenly he felt a hand on him and heard a voice so soft he could barely hear it.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Kuwabara looked up and saw Yukina awake and softly singing to him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Kazuma. I couldn't live without you either," she said so tenderly to him.

Joy welled up inside Kuwabara like a volcano waiting to explode. He ran out into the waiting room and started shouting to Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko and Botan, "She's awake! She's awake! And she told me she loves me!"

Hiei sweatdropped glared at him and said, "Tell me you're joking."

_**XXX**_

Yukina looked up at Kuwabara asked, "Kuwabara, do you still love me?"

Kuwabara looked down and with his eyes shining whispered, "I always have and I always will." And with that he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him as they watched the sun set.

* * *

AN: Well, did you like it? Please tell me so I know whether or not to write more. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
